Transformation
by 4REVer
Summary: okay so this is just a cute one-shot. they're all human and, well...yeah.that's about it. Read and Enjoy!


**Hey guys!**

**this is just a little story i wrote AGES ago just for fun and i decided to turn it into a one-shot.**

**it's utterly lame but meh! ENJOY!**

**Edward: Ahem! Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: No...**

**Edward: Disclaimer, duh!**

**Me: Oh yeah, right!**

**Edward: Well then go on!**

**Me: *puppy dog eyes (on max)***

**Edward: ...what?**

**Me: Would ya do it for me please *pouts*?**

**Edward: *sigh* ok...**

**Me: Yay! *kisses Edward on cheek ***

**Edward: *blushing* Ok, so revV it up does not own anything put the storyline...**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the rest!**

**Me: Thank you! *kisses him again on the cheek***

**Edward: *blushing...again***

**...sure.**

* * *

"You stupid pig! Give me back my glasses, you know I can't see without them. Just give them back already!" yelled Bella at the top of her voice. "Nyah Nyah Na Nyah Na! You have to come and get them if you want them back" Edward chuckled, waving the glasses in front of Bella's face.

"Wow! These glasses are pretty heavy... And ugly too. How does that oh so delicate body of yours manage to support these fashion filled glasses?"

"Oh well, I'll just do you a favour and get rid of them for you. I mean, you don't want to get crooked back when your old, now do you?"teased Edward, laughing like he'd just told the world's funniest joke.

"No!" cried Bella but it was no use, she was alone and no one, except Alice her best friend, liked her. Everyone thought she was a skinny dork with dark plaited hair and huge, square – shaped, ugly glasses.

"Ha-ha!" laughed Edward as he drooped the glasses on the pavement in front of Bella and slowly, ever so slowly he crushed them size 12 feet, grinding them into tiny glass pieces.

"Try to keep it that way!" jeered Edward, before slapping her face and walking home with his friends laughing his head off. Slowly Bella got up, sighing inwardly. She felt like she was acting in a movie where she was the unlucky victim.

They had ambushed her straight after she had left the school and had dragged her into a dark alley way to prevent anyone from seeing them. She collected her school bag but ignored the broken pieces of her glasses scattered on the floor about her. This was the second pair of glasses that Edward had broken. The first it had been a supposed 'accident', at least that was what the teachers had thought. Both Bella and Edward knew it was no accident and so did all the other students. But it wasn't going to happen again though, because Bella had had enough!

The next day, Bella got up extra early to prepare for the new school day. She locked herself in her room along with all her tools. If you happen to pass her room in the next two and a half hours, you would have heard the slamming of drawers, the splashing of water and the cries of pain Bella uttered whenever she made a mistake.

Suddenly the door of her room burst open and a magnificent light flooded the corridor. There, in the doorway was the source of that magnificent light. She was a tall, elegant princess with long, dark, wavy hair and huge doe-like chocolate brown eyes, dressed shining, heavenly robes (that looked suspiciously like a school uniform?).

"I am ready for battle!" she announced with an elegant wave of her hands. "No... Wait, I'm missing something" she paused as she suddenly realised what she had forgotten and disappeared into her room, emerging again a little later.

"Now", she announced "I am ready!" She had forgotten her school bag. She arrived at school with her glee and delight clearly written on her face. She was like an open book. Alice was the first to actually recognize her.

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Alice, jumping up and down like a very, very happy bunny. Now there were people whispering in awe, eyes blinded by the bright light omitted by Bella.

"Wow...

..is that really her ...

..can't be..

...stop joking around ..

...it can't be Bella ...

..can it?"

"No way...

..can't be her...

..she was so dorky..

... can't have just transformed over night!".

Bella chuckled to herself. Oh, if only they knew.

'This is going to be really, really, really fun!' she thought to herself. Just then she spotted her prey through the crowd surrounding her and stalked him, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

"Hey Edward!"

She had pounced.

"Errr...Ummm...Hi..!"Edward stammered, his confusion and surprise written on his face. Then comprehension dawn and he remembered what had taken place yesterday.

"Oh! Um...Bella? Look I'm really, really sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sooooooo sorry! Please forgive me?"

"Wow! He's actually on his knees now, crying and begging me to forgive him‟ giggled Bella to herself. She was triumphant! Bella was the Queen now and they were her loyal followers. They were bound to her like dogs on a leash and had to obey her every command! They lived to serve her and her only! And Bella was actually enjoying it, laughing so hard that she started crying from joy!

"If only I had known this was the response I would have gotten I would have worn contacts and let my hair out earlier!" chortled Bella. And they all lived happily ever after...well at least she did!

* * *

**Like i said kinda lame but i had fun writing it so...yeah!**

**Thank you for reading and Goodbye!**


End file.
